<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dave Strider is a Magic Kid by WatUCWatIC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642803">Dave Strider is a Magic Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatUCWatIC/pseuds/WatUCWatIC'>WatUCWatIC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castes of all kinds, Eventual Davekat, Frogwarts School of Magicks and Misery, Gen, Gryffinhoof, Hufflepuss, Humor, Kankri would be so disappointed, Not Canon Compliant, Not the giants snot filled ones, Ravenbark, Slytherfin, The smaller gray ones, There is no warning for opression, Trolls, You know how wizards are racist?, btw the prescratch trolls are not in this, gifs that is, i guess i should mention the gifs and videos, only one video as of chap2, slow plot but funny i think, theres many</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatUCWatIC/pseuds/WatUCWatIC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DAVE STRIDER has never used a magical camera to start a school blog. He's never actually gone to school, befriended a troll, or helped someone hack into anti-no-maj-firewalls.<br/><br/>But all that is about to change when a not-so-mysterious letter arrives by crow messenger: a letter with an invitation to what some might call child prison. There he finds not only friends, magical social media, and a cranky roommate, but a weird destiny that's been following him...all of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider &amp; Jade Harley, Dave Strider &amp; John Egbert, Dave Strider &amp; Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider &amp; Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p class="text">Sorry if it's slow my dudes. I recommend viewing chapter by chapter instead of entire story if you don't think your computer can handle it? I know my phone sometimes froze if I stayed on the chapter too long (could just be my phone idk). Here's a quick button just in case <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642803/chapters/67635935#workskin">[press me]</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Click on "Dave Strider is a Magic Kid".</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">You aren't doing anything. Nothing at all. Nope, no suspicious activity here-<br/>
<br/>
Fine! Okay, so you're reading fanfiction! What's it to you? There is nothing, absolutely nothing embarrassing about using archiveofourown.org to search for perfectly respectable non-canon stories about your favorite books and movies!<br/>
<br/>
You glance nervously at the history button. No one can know, okay?<br/>
<br/>
You know what? You don't have time to be shamed by a fanciful fanfiction (though now that you've clicked on it, it'll surely wind up in your history, where it will be able to see every single story you've ever clicked on, including...oh no).<br/>
<br/>
It's too late. The fic knows. Nothing much else to do but scroll down and read what it's got to offer...</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Enter name.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Enter name.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">This joke is getting old.</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Try again.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Try again.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Wake up.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Wake up.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">Sure. You were waking up anyway.</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Put on stupid pointy glasses.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Put on stupid pointy glasses.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">Hey, lay off the glasses! You've had them for as long as you can remember. Only something incredibly monumental and heartrendering could ever force you to replace these things.<br/>
<br/>
You put on your shades.</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Check your daily horoscope.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Check your daily horoscope.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">She may display certain moments of clairvoyance, and does often give cryptic advice for the future, but she's not a horoscope!<br/>
<br/>
Nevertheless, you notice Jade has left you a message on Pesterchum. You open the pesterlog and are taken aback at the gall she has to pester you so early in the morning.</p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="black">-- gardenGnostic</span> 
 <span class="jade">[GG]</span> 
  <span class="black">began pestering turntechGodhead</span> 
   <span class="dave">[TG]</span> 
    <span class="black">at 06:54 --</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="jade">
GG: happy birthday dave!!!!!!!<br/>
GG: &lt;3<br/>
GG: :DDDDD<br/>
GG: did you like the camera i made you?!!??<br/>
GG: daaaaavvveeeeeee<br/>
GG: oh i guess its kind of early for you.....<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">-- gardenGnostic</span> 
 <span class="jade">[GG]</span> 
  <span class="black">ceased pestering turntechGodhead</span> 
   <span class="dave">[TG]</span> 
    <span class="black">at 07:21 --</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="black">-- turntechGodhead</span> 
 <span class="dave">[TG]</span> 
  <span class="black">began pestering gardenGnostic</span> 
   <span class="jade">[GG]</span> 
    <span class="black">at 10:35 --</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="dave">
TG: jfc what ungodly hour do you think i wake up at<br/>
TG: on my goddamn birthday no less<br/>
TG: i have  enough self love to avoid dawn like a fish avoids land<br/>
TG: but no still dont have the harley cam<br/>
TG: mail doesnt come in till 11<br/>
</span>
<span class="black">-- turntechGodhead</span> 
<span class="dave">[TG]</span> 
<span class="black">is now an idle chum! --</span><br/>
<span class="jade">
GG: youre up!!! :DDDD<br/>
GG: sorry i was just so excited!!<br/>
GG: and you caught me while i was playing!!!</span><br/>
<span class="dave">
TG: youre asleep</span><br/>
<span class="jade">
GG: yup!<br/>
GG: i was just about to jam a bit to send you the mix!!!<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: hell yess<br/>
TG: thats like bday present x2<br/>
TG: now youre just spoiling me<br/>
TG: look at me im getting all shy and blushy<br/>
TG: im swooning with your generous dowry<br/>
</span>
<span class="jade">
GG: hehehehehe<br/>
GG: then i guess i should get on that :)))<br/>
GG: besides...<br/>
GG: i have a feeling i wont be able to use my bass like this for a looong time soon :(<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: huh<br/>
TG: like something bad<br/>
TG: what is the world going to end or something?<br/>
</span>
<span class="jade">
GG: oh no!! nothing quite so drastic!<br/>
GG: in fact...the world is going to get a juussstt a bit bigger :D<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: and thats...<br/>
TG: good i guess<br/>
</span>
<span class="jade">
GG: itll be new!!<br/>
GG: though more for you than itll be for me i think????<br/>
GG: but also for me but in a different way!<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: ok<br/>
TG: will i ever know what this new thing is or<br/>
</span>
<span class="jade">
GG: soon :D<br/>
GG: veeerrryyyy soon in fact!<br/>
GG: though idk how well rose will take it.....<br/>
GG: i have a feeling youll be...<br/>
GG: cool B)<br/>
GG: about it!!!!<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: haha i get it<br/>
TG: well so long as i stay cool i guess let em come<br/>
TG: or let whatever come...?<br/>
</span>
<span class="jade">
GG: yeah!!!! thats the spirit!!!!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="dave">
TG: cool<br/>
TG: well since youre busy enjoying your last moments with your bass<br/>
TG: ill go ahead and wait out the mailman<br/>
TG: i can tell you how the harley cam works later<br/>
TG: give you a full review</span><br/>
<span class="jade">
GG: im looking forward to it :D<br/>
GG: and ill go ahead and jam out! :)<br/>
GG: have a nice dayy!!!!!!!!<br/>
GG: bro!!!!<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: sure will<br/>
TG: night<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">-- turntechGodhead</span> 
 <span class="dave">[TG]</span> 
  <span class="black">ceased pestering gardenGnostic</span> 
   <span class="jade">[GG]</span> 
    <span class="black">at 10:50 --</span><br/>
</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Retrieve mail.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Retrieve mail.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">
You're waiting it out. Besides, you gotta do the morning thing before you announce to the world that you're awake. Chatting with Jade doesn't count. In fact, chatting with a sleeping Jade doesn't count twice as much as chatting with anybody on Pesterchum.</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Do the morning thing.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Do the morning thing.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">
You force yourself out of bed, cursing the winter season. Thankfully, a WARM HOODY protects you from the rude chill.<br/>
<br/>
You can't recall the last time your room temperature was close to comfortable, though you rightly assume it must have been some time early fall. Just as the summer was starting to cool, before Jack Frost caught wind and took over.<br/>
<br/>
By the time you do get out of bed, it doesn't feel as cold as before and any damnations you may have sent winter's way vanish completely from your mind. Stepping in front of your bedroom window, the sun is polite enough share some heat. You can almost understand why cats like to sleep in the sunlight.</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">==&gt;</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">==&gt;</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">
You do the morning thing.
</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Now retrieve mail.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Now retrieve mail.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">You're still doing the morning thing. What kind of newly named 13 year old doesn't take a moment to pester his best bro for birthday wishes.<br/>
<br/>
Plus, it's a long way down from here to the mailroom and the elevator has been out of service for a week now.<br/>
<br/>
<a class="gdiao3" href="http://www.mspaintadventures.com/sweetbroandhellajeff/?cid=001.jpg"><span class="sans">man listen, stairs. i am TELLING you</span></a></p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Pester chum.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Pester chum.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="black">-- turntechGodhead</span> 
<span class="dave">[TG]</span> 
<span class="black">began pestering ghostyTrickster</span> 
<span class="john">[GT]</span> 
<span class="black">at 11:03 --</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="dave">
TG: what not even a happy bday<br/>
TG: ive been waiting all morning face glued to the screen with tears in my eyes just waitin for those birthday wishes gt<br/>
TG: you dont think i got shit to do<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">
GT: happy birthday dave!!!<br/>
GT: sorry, i've been avoiding my dad all morning.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: finally some attention<br/>
TG: jk why u running from dadbert<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">
GT: he's been making cakes all morning!</span><br/>
<span class="dave">
TG: youre running from free cake</span><br/>
<span class="john">
GT: i am getting so sick of all this cake!<br/>
GT: Xb<br/>
GT: i told him offhand that one of my friends was turning 13 today and he thought i should deliver this cake to you as a sign of our eternal broship or whatever.<br/>
GT: now i wish i'd just kept my mouth shut!</span><br/>
<span class="dave">
TG: whoa wat<br/>
TG: its cake for me<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">
GT: yes.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave"> 
TG: that<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">
GT: i know, it's so dumb.<br/>
GT: what am i going to do? draw you a picture of the cakes (plural!) on mspaint and send you the image?<br/>
GT: ugh. the whole house stinks of betty crocker.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: wat no<br/>
TG: thats my cake youre badmouthing there<br/>
TG: kids these days smh<br/>
TG: i guess tell your dad thanks or whatever even tho i cant actually eat those plural bday cakes<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">
GT: really? don't encourage him dave!<br/>
GT: though i guess i can pass on the message.<br/>
GT: to be honest, i thought you'd make fun of him and move on.<br/>
GT: does your birthday make you soft?<br/>
GT: :D<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: im ignoring the perfect opportunity to drop a hella euphanized joke on you right now to inform you that on a coolness scale from nick cage to my bro<br/>
TG: your dad is about a shaggy 2 dope<br/>
TG: which might still make him a joke but it also makes him exactly 20x cooler than you<br/>
TG: so if im nice to him on my bday it has nothing to do with how soft or hard i am<br/>
TG: its a matter of respect<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">
GT: that's not even the most convoluted way you've managed to insult me, my dad, AND cage at the same time!<br/>
GT: i shouldn't have doubted your hardness!<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: im so hard</span><br/>
<span class="john">
GT: hehehe.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">
TG: gdi<br/>
TG: moving on from this terrible joke<br/>
TG: tell me what you got me</span><br/>
<span class="john">
GT: no!<br/>
GT: wait, did you not get the present?<br/>
GT: it should have gotten to you by today!<br/>
GT: i think...keeping track of mail people is hard.<br/>
GT: :(<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: dont get your knots in a bunch<br/>
TG: just wanna know how worth it itd be for me to walk down 3 dozen flights of stairs for this gift<br/>
TG: tho that doesnt mean there arent any hooligans out there stealing it as we speak<br/>
TG: city life means dealing with these sort of things every now and then<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">
GT: oh no.<br/>
GT: stealing mail is a federal crime...<br/>
GT: don't let them take the present, dave! a lot of work went into that!<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: well shit if its that important<br/>
TG: tell me what it is<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">
GT: hell no.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: how do you expect me to fight these present stealing hooligans without any incentive<br/>
TG: cmon man im going to see it anyway<br/>
TG: unless its been stolen ofc<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">
GT: bro, that's the point of a surprise! besides, that embarassing note i sent you would be a stain on our otherwise chill pesterlog streak!<br/>
GT: believe me.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: youre an embarassing stain on our otherwise chill pesterlog streak<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">
GT: :(<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: alrite youre not<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">
GT: :)<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: will you not grant me this bday wish<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">
GT: just go down the 3 dozen flights of stairs and look for yourself!<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: man listen<br/>
TG: stairs i am TELLING you<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">
GT: ha. ha.<br/>
GT: do you see my face?<br/>
GT: this is the face of an amused 12 year old begging his best bro to walk down all those stairs.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: <span class="sans">IT KEEPS HAPPENING</span><br/>
</span>
<span class="john">
GT: pfft.<br/>
GT: okay fine. that made me snigger.<br/>
GT: the tiniest of smirks.<br/>
GT: im still not tell you what i got you.<br/>
GT: hehehe.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: fine my interest is peaked<br/>
TG: ill go walk down all these stairs<br/>
TG: brb<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">
GT: finally!<br/>
GT: i hope you like it!<br/>
GT: hehehe.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="black">-- turntechGodhead</span> 
<span class="dave">[TG]</span> 
<span class="black">ceased pestering ghostyTrickster</span> 
<span class="john">[GT]</span> 
<span class="black">at 11:43 --</span><br/>
</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">NOW retrieve gifts from mailroom.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">NOW retrieve gifts from mailroom.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">As much as your interest is peaked, a sudden growl from your stomach reminds you that you've been awake for little over an hour and still haven't had breakfast. Your package is probably safe for the time being, no need to rush.<br/>
<br/>
You head to the kitchen to officially finish doing the morning thing instead.</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Eat breakfast.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Eat breakfast.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">The kitchen light is on when you enter. Your bro must've come into the kitchen early in the morning and left the light on. You switch off the light, the sun's got your back.<br/>
<br/>
You forego opening the refrigerator and take a peek at the mini fridge. Refrigerators are for shit big bros don't want lil bros to touch. Lil bros get the lil fridge.<br/>
<br/>
At least that's what your bro told you.<br/>
<br/>
In the mini fridge is a recently expired carton of milk.</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Throw out expired milk.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Throw out expired milk.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">Nah, man. Everyone knows recently expired milk is actually almost but not quite expired milk. It's still good and you're hungry.<br/>
<br/>
You should probably tell your bro to go shopping for newer milk later. He tends to be forgetful about things like that. Man's busy.<br/>
<br/>
You serve yourself a bowl of dry cereal and spill milk on it. Breakfast is served.</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">==&gt;</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">==&gt;</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">You munch.</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Just message the last friend already.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Just message the last friend already.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">You're not entirely sure what that means- oh would you look at that? It seems your last chum has sent you a message! Would be rude not to read it.<br/>
<br/>
Man, time sure does fly when you're not doing anything in particular.</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Answer chum.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Answer chum.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="black">-- tentacleTherapist</span> 
<span class="rose">[TT]</span> 
<span class="black">began pestering turntechGodhead</span> 
<span class="dave">[TG]</span> 
<span class="black">at 11:59 --</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="rose">
TT: Noon is nigh, and it occured to me that I have yet to congratulate a certain birthday boy for reaching a truly magical age.<br/>
TT: Happy birthday, Dave.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: arent you an hour ahead<br/>
TG: 1 is nigh in lalonde territory<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
TT: In Lalonde territory, perhaps. Where I currently am, not so much.<br/>
TT: My mother happens to know a certain gentleman in Texas and decided today would be a fantastic day to visit.<br/>
TT: Suspiciously, she refuses to say more than that.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: tell me<br/>
TG: are you asking her straight up or are you asking her in that weird passive aggresive way u tend to ask things<br/>
TG: askin for a friend<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
TT: Asking her outright is outright out of the question.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: aight as much as id love to tell you how strange it is that youd rather travel to a state halfway across the country without any information as to why when you could very easily ask your mom<br/>
TG: youre in texas<br/>
TG: where<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
TT: Texas.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: wow we got a smartass<br/>
TG: anywhere near the address you put on that pink box you sent for today?<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
TT: About that...</span><br/>
<span class="dave">
TG: wat<br/>
TG: dont tell me you forgot<br/>
TG: no wait you just wished me a happy birthday you didnt forget<br/>
TG: oh<br/>
TG: oh no wait...<br/>
TG: the gears are crankin...<br/>
TG: and i dont just mean these ill beats i got constantly playin at the back of my mind<br/>
TG: you forgot to send me a birthday present<br/>
TG: ahahaha oh wow<br/>
TG: oh man im laughing my ass off here<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
TT: ...<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: the present i did NOT fail to get you is on its way to your house rose<br/>
TG: and i hope it burns how much better it is than what you sent me<br/>
TG: which is nothing<br/>
TG: hahaha oh man<br/>
TG: i didnt think getting nothing for my bday would be this sweet</span><br/>
<span class="rose">
TT: You know, some might say the satisfaction of winning a competition of one-upmanship against me was my present all along.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: hell no<br/>
TG: im not even gonna get into the paradoxical implications of that being my present and you telling me that its my present<br/>
TG: you forgot i win fair n square<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
TT: We weren't competing to begin with.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: you were<br/>
TG: cant deny the truth rose<br/>
TG: even if you wont admit it to me there will always be that thought at the back of your mind calling you a loser for having the worst time keeping skills in the history of the world ever<br/>
TG: and i will encourage that shit till the end of times<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
TT: ...<br/>
TT: I did not forget. I simply lost track of time.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: right<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
TT: I do have something.<br/>
TT: Also, I won't be back home tomorrow, so technically, I still won't have received your present.<br/>
TT: So long as I give you your gift before I get yours, it should be a draw.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: youll be here on your birthday too huh</span><br/>
<span class="rose">
TT: Yes, I will be.<br/>
TT: As the birthday girl, I will also be granted a birthday wish.<br/>
TT: That is to say, though mother is busy visiting that gentleman of hers today, tomorrow we are free to visit my own choice of gentleman.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: is it me<br/>
TG: am i the gentleman<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
TT: Yes, Dave.<br/>
TT: It is you.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: cool</span><br/>
<span class="rose">
TT: Mm-hm.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">
TG: cuz for a second there i thought you were going to say john<br/>
TG: and wouldnt that just be a slap in the face<br/>
TG: not only completely missing the finish line to get me a bday present<br/>
TG: but also skipping right over the incredibly tall building that is where i live to hop on over to casa du egbert<br/>
TG: tho i guess id get it his dad would def get you like a bajillion cakes to celebrate your bday<br/>
TG: heck now i wanna go visit john for your birthday just to get summa that sweet betty crocker<br/>
TG: and mock gt for making a face everytime i take a bite<br/>
TG: oh man the dorks are gonna be so jealous<br/>
TG: jade has been bragging about a camera she made me for my bday for 6 months now<br/>
TG: lets take a picture and watch their minds explode when they catch a glance of all the coolness<br/>
TG: mostly mine ofc but it wouldnt be fair to say that to balance the combined dorkness of those two my cool would suffice<br/>
TG: you help too a little<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
TT: Do you not want me to visit?<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: what<br/>
TG: why would you say that<br/>
TG: cant back out now rose<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
TT: I've had practice, but I still find it hard to differentiate between your excited rambles, your nervous rambles, and your normal rambles.<br/>
TT: And, I'll admit, I'm a tad nervous about meeting someone from our group in person as well.<br/>
TT: If you'll allow me an honest chat, I mean.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: jesus rose<br/>
TG: fine a moment of truth then<br/>
TG: i mean yea i am kind of nervous<br/>
TG: but that doesnt mean i dont want you to visit<br/>
TG: hell ill buy a cat bed for your goddamn cat if it makes it easier to prove how much i really would like to see you in person<br/>
TG: no homo<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
TT: Dave, I don't think you're using that term correctly.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: fine<br/>
TG: homo<br/>
TG: there you happy now<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
TT: Now I'm not sure if this is a subtle scheme of yours to come out of the closet without "embarassing" yourself.<br/>
TT: Which, if it is, I'm sure you know my sentiments toward you will never change.<br/>
TT: And while I can't speak on behalf of John and Jade, I'm sure they feel the same.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: wow glad to know that moment of sincerity is over just like that<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
TT: I am still being sincere, but if it helps to treat it all as a joke, I'm fine with that.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: you and your goddamn psycho analyzing bs<br/>
TG: just dont worry about visiting<br/>
TG: having a serious conversation with you is tiring<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
TT: I'll keep that in mind for our meeting tomorrow.<br/>
TT: By the way, there's no need to buy Jaspers a bed. He's willing to give up his personal space and sleep with me for a couple of nights.<br/>
TT: He would appreciate a can of tuna, however. White tuna in water.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">
TG: well tell him we only have the shitty light tuna kind<br/>
TG: jaspers gonna have to pull his weight around here if he wants any sort of fancy shmancy white tuna<br/>
TG: rose<br/>
TG: ?<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
TT: It seems we've arrived at our destination. We can continue discussing Jaspers' menu options later.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: yea alright<br/>
TG: wow cya tomorrow then<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
TT: That too.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
TG: huh<br/>
TG: ?<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">-- tentacleTherapist</span> 
<span class="rose">[TT]</span> 
<span class="black">ceased pestering turntechGodhead</span> 
<span class="dave">[TG]</span> 
<span class="black">at 12:32 --</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="dave">
TG: wow way to be dramatic<br/>
TG: the hell does that even mean<br/>
</span>
</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Finish meal.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Finish meal.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">On that somewhat ominous note, it's about time to go collect all your birthday loot. You drop your bowl off at the sink.<br/>
<br/>
What's this? Someone left a perfectly good sylladex lying in here? And there's a note as well.</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Read note.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Read note.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">"<span class="dirk">Bro,<br/>
I figured you were old enough to own one of these. About time too. It was getting embarrassing, seeing you physically lift objects based on their mass and volume. No fucking class.<br/>
<br/>
Happy birthday, lil man.</span>"</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Equip sylladex.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Equip sylladex.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">Hell yes.
</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Take phone.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Take phone.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">
Taken.<br/>
<br/>
It seems to already come equipped with the <a class="gdiao3" href="https://www.homestuck.com/story/319">HASH MAP FETCH MODUS</a>.<br/>
<br/>
Looks like the HASH FUNCTION resolves the index by valuing each consonant at 2, and each vowel at 1. The total is divided by your number of cards, and the remainder is the index.<br/>
<br/>
PHONE = <span class="blue">2</span> + <span class="blue">2</span> + <span class="red">1</span> + <span class="blue">2</span> + <span class="red">1</span> = 8<br/>
<br/>
8 % 10 = 8<br/>
<br/>
The <span class="blue">PH</span><span class="red">O</span><span class="blue">N</span><span class="red">E</span> is captchalogued in card 8.</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Let's test this baby out.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Let's test this baby out.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">And what better way to test this baby out than to captchalogue all your presents? Surely nothing could go wrong and no antics will ensue whatsoever.<br/>
<br/>
You head to the front door to finally brave the three dozen flights of stairs when you hear a knock at the door.</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Open door.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Open door.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">==&gt;</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">==&gt;</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">==&gt;</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">==&gt;</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">==&gt;</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">==&gt;</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">Rose is a goddamn liar.
</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Invite the ladies inside.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Invite the ladies inside.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">Mom Lalonde invites herself in.
</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">==&gt;</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">==&gt;</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="roxy">Roxy: dirk strider get your sorry ass out here</span><br/>
<span class="dave">Dave: !?</span><br/>
<span class="rose">Rose: !?</span><br/>
</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">==&gt;</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">==&gt;</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">==&gt;</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">==&gt;</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="roxy">Roxy: u ignore my msgs &gt;:(</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">Dirk: Rox-</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">Roxy: instead you get Hal to put me on hold<br/>
Roxy: i was on hold for a week dirk &gt;:0</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">Dirk: Okay, first of all, don't call it that. It's an auto-responder, it lacks the empa-</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">Roxy: i had to sober up for this!</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">
Dirk: Ouch. Alright, second of all, you're welcom-<br/>
Dirk: Ow! Okay, I deserved that one.<br/>
</span>
<span class="roxy">
Roxy: a week!!</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">
Dirk: That's not even the longest- ow ow ow.</span>
</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">==&gt;</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">==&gt;</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="dave">
Dave: (wtf)<br/>
Dave: (is going on)<br/>
Dave: (why is your mom beating up my bro)<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
Rose: (Now that she mentions it, I haven't seen her drink in a while.)<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
Dave: (thats good right)</span><br/>
<span class="rose">
Rose: (She's been crankier than usual, but she was still acting so obnoxiously chipper that I didn't realize...)</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">
Dirk: Stop pulling on my ear! Do you even pull on your daughter's ear like this?</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">
Roxy: my daughter doesnt avoid me for months at a time for no reason &gt;:(</span><br/>
<span class="rose">
Rose: (Not for lack of trying.)</span><br/>
<span class="dave">
Dave: (did you know your mom knows my bro?)<br/>
Dave: (is this not fucking with you right now?)</span><br/>
<span class="rose">
Rose: (Of course it's fucking with me. But as any respectable psychologist would, I am observing the patients.)</span><br/>
<span class="dave">
Dave: (thats the creepiest way youve ever admitted to commiting psychoanalyzation)</span><br/>
<span class="rose">
Rose: (More are to come, surely.)</span><br/>
<span class="dave">
Dave: (jfc)</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">
Dirk: Roxy. Seriously, this is so fucking stupid.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">
Roxy: *youre* so fucking stupid<br/>
Roxy: &gt;:|</span>
</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">==&gt;</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">==&gt;</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="roxy">
Roxy: i get it, ok?<br/>
Roxy: i dont want 2 send my lil girl away either, but you cant ignore this, distri...</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">
Dirk: ...</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">
Roxy: .....<br/>
Roxy: or are you jelly?<br/>
Roxy: pls tell me youre not fucking jelly.......</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">
Dirk: ...</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">
Roxy: omg its both<br/>
Roxy: why is it both????</span><br/>
<span class="dave">
Dave: (wtf)<br/>
Dave: (is going on)</span><br/>
<span class="rose">
Rose: (You've already said that.)</span><br/>
<span class="dave">
Dave: (and im going to say it again)</span>
</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Say it again.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Say it again.</h2>
  <p>
    <br/>

  </p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="dave">
Dave: what the actual fuck<br/>
Dave: is going on????</span>
</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">==&gt;</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">==&gt;</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">End of Chapter 1</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">End of Chapter 1</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <a class="gdiao3" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642803/chapters/68301118#workskin">Next Chapter →</a></p>
  <p class="ffn firstpagesavegame">
<a class="bookmark_form_placement_open gdiao3" href="#bookmark-form">Save Game</a>
<span class="help symbol modal modal-attached">
<span>?</span></span> | <a class="gdiao3">Delete Game Data</a>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p class="text">I have all these pages and am still not done with chapter 2 :(<br/>
<br/>
So I decided to post 'em early! Guess it should be fine, right? By the way, slightly edited chapter 1: now dave is THREE dozen flights up.<br/>
<br/>
I know I recommended reading this chapter by chapter to avoid lag. I also recommend not reading it at all because its slow and mostly a bunch of jokes I wanted to see with plot slowly crawling in the background, pretending to matter.<br/>
<br/>
PS: the delete game data button doesn't work ;-; its just there for aesthetic purposes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Next Chapter →</h2>
  <p>
    <br/>

  </p>
  <p class="text">You may have lost your cool for a second there...</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Recover.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Recover.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="dave">
Dave: ahem<br/>
Dave: i mean<br/>
Dave: ok yeah no this is really weird<br/>
Dave: (psst)</span><br/>
<span class="rose">
Rose: ?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">
Dave: (rose)<br/>
Dave: (will your mom start yanking at my ear if i cuss in front of her?)<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
Rose: (I think you're safe.)<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
Dave: (ok cool)</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">
Dirk: You kids know we can hear you, right?</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">
Roxy: omg you know each other?<br/>
Roxy: :0<br/>
</span>
</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">==&gt;</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">==&gt;</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="dirk">
Dirk: You didn't know?</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">
Roxy: you did?</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">
Dirk: You were doing the personal space thing, weren't you?<br/>
Dirk: There is such a thing as too much personal space, Roxy.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">
Roxy: and there's such a thing as being too controlling, dirk.<br/>
Roxy: HOW do they knw each other?<br/>
Roxy: rose, darling, explain to mommy how you know each other<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
Rose: ...</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">
Dirk: What the hell was that?</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">
Roxy: what was wat?<br/>
</span>
<span class="dirk">
Dirk: That tone of voice. What the hell was that tone of voice, you sound like you drank a gallon of helium.<br/>
</span>
<span class="roxy">
Roxy: :|<br/>
Roxy: thats my mom voice<br/>
</span>
<span class="dirk">
Dirk: She's not a goddamn cat, Roxy. She can understand your normal human voice just fine.<br/>
</span>
<span class="roxy">
Roxy: bluuuhhhhhh<br/>
Roxy: dirrrrrrkkkkkk<br/>
Roxy: quick lil dirk<br/>
</span>
</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">==&gt;</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">==&gt;</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="dave">
Dave: ?<br/>
Dave: who me<br/>
</span>
<span class="roxy">
Roxy: yea yous<br/>
Roxy: you explain your relationship with my dotter before dirk goes on dumbass tirade about how hes soooo much better at raising a kid than me<br/>
</span>
<span class="dirk">
Dirk: Alright, my tirades are rad as fuck, but suit yourself.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">
Roxy: sure will<br/>
Roxy: kiddo?<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
Dave: um<br/>
Dave: pesterchum?<br/>
Dave: (what the hell am i supposed to say?)</span><br/>
<span class="rose">
Rose: Ideally, that answer should suffice.<br/>
</span>
<span class="roxy">
Roxy: i guess :/<br/>
Roxy: i guess this means explaining should be ez!<br/>
</span>
<span class="dirk">
Dirk: Hold on a moment. Bro, spend some downtime with your friend in your room. Momlonde and I have some talkin' to get done.<br/>
</span>
<span class="roxy">
Roxy: oh noes<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
Dave: uh<br/>
Dave: sure<br/>
</span>
</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Escort Rose.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Escort Rose.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">You escort Rose to your room, where she jeers distastefully at the wires on the ground.<br/>
<br/>
She doesn't look particularly put off, however. Probably psycho-analyzing your posters as Jasper scratches at your pillow.
</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Talk to Rose.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Talk to Rose.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">You wreak havoc through your closet to offer her some southern hospitality. AKA: apple juice. You like to keep these at hand in your room, especially during winter.</p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="dave">
Dave: did you know my bro and your mom were<br/>
Dave: friends i guess<br/>
Dave: they seemed kinda friendly right<br/>
Dave: i mean i know they were fighting a whole lot but i have a feeling i just saw what a conversation between you and me looks like from an outsider's pov<br/>
Dave: which in a way i guess was kind of adorable<br/>
Dave: i mean also pretty vicious your mom nearly tore bros ear off back there but im sure theyre roasting each other out as we speak<br/>
Dave: freaky coincidance though right<br/>
Dave: yknow it just occured to me<br/>
Dave: i lied about the light tuna<br/>
Dave: we dont have tuna<br/>
</span>
<span class="black">
Jaspers: :(</span><br/>
<span class="rose">
Rose: What are you doing?<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
Dave: looking for apple juice why do you ask<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
Rose: The situation is getting increasingly worrying and you're looking for apple juice?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">
Dave: rose are you telling me you dont want aj<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
Rose: What could they be hiding from us? Does that topic, which is guaranteed to pertain to us, not interest you in the slightest?<br/>
Rose: And did you tell your brother about me specifically? Because he didn't seem so much bothered by our knowing each other as much as he was about mother's arrival specifically.<br/>
Rose: Considering your outburst earlier, I would think at least half of this interests you.<br/>
Rose: And yet here you are. Searching your closet for apple juice.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
Dave: just for me then<br/>
</span><span class="rose">
Rose: Dave!<br/>
</span>
</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">==&gt;</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">==&gt;</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="dave">
Dave: so what you wanna spy on them or something<br/>
Dave: because trust me its impossible to spy on my bro<br/>
Dave: its like hes everywhere at once<br/>
Dave: omnipresent if you will<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
Rose: So,<br/>
Rose: You simply want to wait it out?<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
Dave: i was thinking more along the lines of hanging out but that works too<br/>
Dave: look<br/>
Dave: this is literally the first time ive seen you in person<br/>
Dave: and i used literally in the more literal sense and not in some form of mock-worthy exaggeration<br/>
Dave: isnt this like a big step in our friendship or whatever?<br/>
Dave: if youll allow me the mushy talk</span>
</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">==&gt;</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">==&gt;</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="rose">
Rose: ...<br/>
Rose: It certainly is an endeavor. After all, holding a serious conversation with me must be tiresome.<br/>
</span>
<span class="dave">
Dave: wow sarcastic rose activated faster than i thought she would<br/>
Dave: thats good<br/>
Dave: besides<br/>
Dave: im not saying we cant speculate to our hearts content about whatever secret theyve been keeping from us our entire lives<br/>
Dave: as of now this has become a no judgement zone for any and all scandalous theories and smutty fanfics we can think up involving my bro and your mom<br/>
Dave: maybe they used to date<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
Rose: Maybe they're siblings.<br/>
</span>
</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Discuss wild theories.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Discuss wild theories.</h2>
  <p>
    <br/>

  </p>
  <p class="text">
You continue discussing theories and smut in equal amounts.</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">==&gt;</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">==&gt;</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">You are rudely interrupted from a particularily detailed tale of love between two spies from opposing families when something slams on your window.<br/>
<br/>
You don't know if you've mentioned this before, but you live on the top floor of a 36 floor building. You didn't expect to get rocks thrown at your window. You're willing to listen to some dumbass singing in the rain with a boombox on their shoulder playing Peter Gabriel, but you doubt such an honor has been bestowed upon you today.</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">==&gt;</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">==&gt;</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="dave">
Dave: what the hell<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose">
Rose: It's not stopping.<br/>
</span></p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Check out that noise.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Check out that noise.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">According to horror movie logic, this is the worst idea. You walk to the window and find...a crow. Damn birds are everywhere.</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">==&gt;</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">==&gt;</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">It seems to have a letter.</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">[S] Be Harry Potter.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">[S] Be Harry Potter.</h2>
  <video class="image">
<source/>
</video>
  <p class="text">Harry Potter was given a letter by an owl, but this is close enough that it warrants an ironic depiction. Besides, who wouldn't want to read a letter delivered via bird (even an asshole bird).</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">==&gt;</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">==&gt;</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">Stupid, goddamn lousy bird!</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <span class="link">Take letter.</span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <h2 class="command">Take letter.</h2>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="text">You are not putting your hand near that mess. Thankfully, you have a sylladex and can easily captchalogue that shit scratch-free.<br/>
<br/>
<span class="blue">2</span> + <span class="red">1</span> + <span class="blue">2</span> + <span class="blue">2</span> + <span class="red">1</span> + <span class="blue">2</span> = 10 % 10 = 0<br/>
<br/>
The <span class="blue">L</span><span class="red">E</span><span class="blue">TT</span><span class="red">E</span><span class="blue">R</span> is captchalogued in card 0.</p>
  <p class="click">&gt; <a class="gdiao3">Read letter.</a></p>
  <p class="ffn">
<span><a class="visited-gdiao3" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642803/chapters/67635935#workskin">Go Back</a> | <a class="visited-gdiao3" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642803/chapters/67635935#workskin">Start Over</a></span>

<span class="savegame">
<a class="bookmark_form_placement_open gdiao3" href="#bookmark-form">Save Game</a>
<span class="help symbol modal modal-attached">
<span>?</span></span> | <a class="gdiao3">Delete Game Data</a>
</span>
</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p class="text">Amazing cover: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvBUaW7aQ8c%22">[S] Harry Potter Themesong (Fail Recorder Cover)</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>